11 minutes
by Xofinchel14xo
Summary: It started off as a normal day.Like usual Finn Hudson got out of bed at 6 a.m,Rachel Berry woke up and drank her protein shake,while Quinn Fabray straightened her hair.Jacob Israel entered a school and changed lives forever. chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: don't own Glee… I might own Cory Monteith though…jk I wish!_

_OH I don't own the song Faithfully either _

It started out as a normal day, that's how these things start right? Like a normal day. Like usual Finn Hudson had gotten out of bed at 6 a.m. and took a shower, Rachel berry woke up and drank her protein shake and Quinn Fabray straightened her hair and did her fabraid. All of these things took 11 minutes. You can do a lot in 11 minutes, you can take a shower, make a protein shake or straighten your hair and braid it. You can also read a chapter in your history book, run a mile, sing 3 songs or in Jacob Ben Israel's case, you can drink 3 six packs, load a gun and cause McKinley High School to change for a lifetime.

_FINCHEL!_

The bell rang signaling the end of third period. Finn Hudson grabbed his backpack and strolled into the hallway, where high fives and yells of Finn bombarded him! He spotted his destination and trotted in. The usual was going on. Mike and Matt were dancing while Puck was strumming his guitar, everyone else clapping to the beat. He spotted his girlfriend and strutted over to her kissing her softly. He pulled her onto a nearby chair, and placed her onto his lap. He pressed his lips to hers as the bell rang and Mr. Schue wandered in.

" Alright everyone take a seat, we have a lot to do," he looked at Finn and Rachel who were nearly in a full make out session," On your own seats please," Rachel got off Finn's lap and sat next to him, intertwining her hands in his.

" Anyway lets get started, Finn, Rachel how is Faithfully going?"

" It's going very well Mr. Schue. Finn and i have been practicing in the auditorium every day for a hour after school," Rachel replied while Finn nodded. Ever since Rachel and Finn had begun dating, Rachel's personality had been taken down a notch. She was well in better words a lot more normal and had a lot less diva storm outs.

" All right go for it Finn and Rach," He said rolling his eyes at his leads. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him up towards the piano.

_**Finn* **__Rachel* __Finn and Rachel*_

_**Highway run into the midnight sun **_

_**Wheels go round and round **_

_**You're on my mind **_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire _

_Th__ey say that the road_

_ain't no place to start a family _

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man _

_ain't always what it's supposed to be _

_oh boy_

_you stand by me _

_I__'m forever yours _

_faithfully _

_Circus life under the big top world _

_We all need the clowns to make us laugh _

_Through space and time _

_(__**Through space and time)**_

_A__lways another show _

_Wodering where I am lost without you _

_A__nd being a part ain't easy on this love affair _

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again _

_I__ get the joy of rediscovering you _

_**Oh girl **_

_**you stand by me **_

_I'm forever yours _

_f__aithfully _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_**Faithfully**_

_Faithfully (__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh o_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh ) _

_I'm still yours_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_I'm still yours_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_I'm still yours _

_I__'m forever yours_

_Faithfully _

Finn and Rachel held out the last note face to face nearly a inch no more apart. Finn took Rachel's hands in his and intertwining them in his kissing her knuckles as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"That was great guys, you -" a loud boom filled the room causing all the girls to scream.

" What the hell was that?" Puck said just as Mr. Figgins came over the intercom.

" Attention students and teachers, we are in lockdown. This is not a drill. I will repeat this is not a drill." Mr. Schue shot up and locked the door.

" Everyone in the corner. NOW!" He demanded shutting off the lights.

Rachel clung to Finn leaving marks in his arms. She was shaking. They both were shaking.

Every time a shot rang off they jumped silently praying that they wouldn't be found.

The shots grew closer and closer.

Silence.

A.N: haha lmao! I feel devious! Next update isn't gonna happen till I get reviews! So you see that little button down there…. YES right there! Click on it and leave a review! Be nice I haven't written in a while so I'm still rusty…

The chapters aren't usually this short I just wanted to get this first chapie uppp and get this story running…


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.-hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! I was only expecting like 10 and I got over 30!**

**I want to clarify something. This story takes place right before regionals but Finn and Rachel never broke up in hell-o and Finn and Santana never slept together. Also Jesse and Rachel never got together but Shelby met Rachel and VA and new directions still hate each other.**

**Also i am sorry that the chapters are so short. Im a freshman in high school and I am also a competitive dancer so dance practice on top of school work equals really short chapters.**

**I am sorry if I offended anyone with my authors note last post. I didn't think it would. I only put lol because I made it a cliffhanger. I understand this is a serious issue but again I am only 13 so please bear with me. **

**Some people have been asking me for Quick in this story so I am gonna try. I really don't know how to write their relationship but like I said im gonna try.**

**Also I am sorry about the super long author's note but I just wanted to clarify some things. Now on to the chapter!**

Silence

It stung like a bee. Was it over? Were they safe?

"Is it over?" Mike's voice broke the silence.

Before anyone had time to answer a loud bang shot through their bodies like a electric current. This shot was the closet one. It rang off the walls and echoed from the ceiling.

The door flung open reveling Jacob Ben Israel holding a gun in one hand and a knife in the other.

"J-Jacob what are you doing?" Mr. Schue stuttered. Jacob's head turned to face him. Jacob's eyes black and empty.

"Its time for revenge. Its time for everything to end." with that final statement he raised the gun and pulled the trigger pointing it at Finn.

Finn closed his eyes waiting for the pain of the bullet piercing his skin.

It never came.

Instead he heard a gasp. He opened his eyes but all he saw was brown. Brown and red. Rachel was swaying slightly, blood coming out from her side. She stumbled backwards into his arms, her breath coming out in short puffs. He collapsed to the ground with Rachel in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked Jacob, ripping a piece of his shirt off and pressing it to Rachel's wound. She yelped in pain and gripped his arm.

"What am I doing?" Jacob scoffed," I told you I am ending this."

"What are you ending? You think that this is gonna end things? You think that shooting up a school is gonna change how people are to you? You think that you're the only one who goes through this. In case you haven't noticed Jacob we are the fricken Glee club," Finn exclaimed

"It will change things. If YOU haven't noticed I am changing things now. I may have aimed for you but I am glad I shot Rachel, you wanna know why Finn? Because I am ending your future. We all know well we thought that you and Rachel would get married someday. The thing is, you can't marry her if she is dead," Jacob said. Finn fell silent and looked at the dyeing girl in his arms. He clutched her to her chest. She had jumped in front of him and taken a bullet for him. This was his fault.

" I wish you had shot me." he whispered but his comment went ignored by Jacob. Finn took his time to glance around the room. Quinn was clutching Puck as was Tina clutching Artie. Mercedes and Kurt had tears rolling down their cheeks, even Santana looked sad. Mike and Matt's faces were pale and Brittany just looked confused. Jacob was making his way towards Quinn and Puck.

"Puck. You were one of the worst to me. You slushied me and threw me in the dumpster. You pushed and shoved me into lockers. Its time to end that now," Jacob said as he raised his gun again. The second shot rang off as Puck grabbed Quinn and pulled her down so the bullet hit the wall above their heads.

"You alright?" Puck asked Quinn. She nodded slightly. They were so engrossed in each other it didn't even notice Jacob raise the gun again.

"Quinn," Rachel managed to croak out right before she fell out of consciousness.

Quinn jumped out of the way grabbing Puck's hand and pulling him with her. It wasn't soon enough. Puck yelped when the bullet came in contact with his arm. He clutched his arm his face twisting in pain. Quinn made a move to move towards Puck but Jacob raised the gun again.

**Authors note2: hey guys review review review… **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note; hey guys sorry about the wait. I have had a lot going on in school and at home and at dance. I also had had this chapter all typed out on my phone and then it broke and my mom had to order a new one for me and then I had wicked bad writer's block uggghhh sorry I really am not trying to make excuses for not updating and I am just gonna let you guys get right on to the chapter I'm sorry that it's a shortie too again severe writer's block ;(**_

Kurt Hummel was scared. For once in his life he was scared out of his mind. Kurt wasn't scared when he performed on stage for the first time or when he got in a car accident with his mother, but this time, Kurt Hummel was scared. His mind was a blur and everything was spinning at once like a carnival ride.  
A mercioulous laugh brought him back to his own horror full reality. He saw Jacob standing in front of Quinn holding a gun to her head. Jacob was laughing and Kurt began to question his sanity. Jacob was acting weird, well weirder than he already was.  
" I have a question for all of you," Jacob started, " Was it worth it? Was it worth throwing me in dumpsters, pushing me up against lockers, and calling me names; was it worth watching one of your teammates die?" He asked a terrible sneer rose on his face. He looked over to Rachel and then to Puck smiling widely.  
" Your all pathetic, I hope you know that. Crying and hugging each other, you all want to know something? Every night I went home, no I didn't write on my blog, I cried myself to sleep. I even thought about suicide. I realized something last night when I was about to commit suicide. Why would I punish myself for what you all did to me? "  
Silence.  
Jacob smiled.  
" That's what I thought. How guilty do you all feel now?"  
Kurt could feel anger bubbling up inside him. This kid thought he was the only one who went through bullying.  
" You think you are the only one who went through that? I go through that every day. Hell everyone in this club does. We are the freakin Glee club." Kurt said  
For once Jacob didn't answer. Instead he just stood in silence dropping the gun by his side.  
" You caused us pain Jacob. When I came out, who was the one to make it known to the whole school? YOU! Who was the one who told Coach Sylvester that Quinn was pregnant? YOU!" Kurt exclaimed.  
" I know that. That is why I am also ending me. I lied when I said I wasn't going to kill myself earlier. I am to much of a worm slithering around in everyone else's business. " With that Jacob raised the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.  
Frozen.  
That's how Kurt Hummell felt. For once in his life Kurt felt paralyzed.  
Paralyzed, Definition... Unable to move, Example, Kurt Hummell felt paralyzed when Jacob Ben Isreal ended his own life with a signal gunshot to the side of his head.

Authors note2; review review!


End file.
